Chess
by shanejayell
Summary: Miyuki joins the Chess club. Things go about as well as you'd expect.


Miyuki-chan in Wonderland: Chess

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Miyuki groaned, adjusting the 'King' costume she wore as she stood out in the sun on what resembled a giant chess board set up on the grass.

Ever since coming to the Lily Academy for young women of Sapphic interests, she had found herself chased by young ladies! It was uncanny, almost like it was a whole school for young lesbians. But that was impossible of course. Anyway, she had to join a after school club, and was pursued fiercely by several groups, including 'Advanced Cunnilingus' club and 'Bedroom Gymnastics.' In desperation she chose the Chess club, hoping they were more normal.

Wrong!

On her first meeting the club president announced they were reviving 'living chess' and in a whirlwind of voting Miyuki found herself named 'king' of one side. The rules were annoyingly familiar, they would 'move' like chess pieces, and when a 'piece' was taken they had to disrobe!

"Do you do this often?" Miyuki had to ask the woman beside her.

"About once a week," the 'queen' smirked, wearing silky robes. Underneath Yomiki wore flaming red undies, clearly visible under her near transparent robe. Under her breath she muttered, "Damn, I wish I could be the one to strip you..."

"Huh?" Miyuki blinked innocently.

"Never mind," Yomiki told her wryly. "Do you know how chess works?"

"I know the basics," Miyuki said. "Do I have to direct how the pieces more?" she asked worriedly.

"You're out team Captain, pretty much," Yomiki acknowledged, "but I'm sure we'll all do our best to help."

"Right!" Miyuki said cheerfully.

Sadly, that wasn't how things played out. To Miyuki's confusion many of the pieces on BOTH sides seemed to want to get stripped. A pawn sauntered to where she had to get taken. The handsome knight advanced, the two wrestling erotically. The knight disrobed the pawn as she squealed... happily?

"Eeep," Miyuki covered her face with her hands.

"She's a senpai popular with the underclassmen," Yomiki explained wryly.

Soon they were divested of pawns, and they lost one of their knights too. Thankfully the other side lost almost as many, so they were still roughly evenly matched. The 'defeated' pieces were also rather distracting, the young women in fancy undies wrestling on the grass. Well, Miyuki hoped it was wrestling, anyway.

"Well, their queen is on the move," Yomiki explained as they watched the woman run across the board, taking a piece. "I have to take her, but then their rook gets me. Good luck!"

"Wait..." before Miyuki could finish the sentence her queen was off, challenging the other woman. As predicted she defeated the other piece, but then was taken by the rook.

Oddly. It looked like Yomiki enjoyed being taken by the sporty looking other woman. They wrestled a bit for dominance, her pushing up against the other lady, then 'surrendered' in letting her robes be torn away. They said something Miyuki couldn't hear, then parted.

"Looks like we're it," the bishop noted wryly. She looked at Miyuki, "As King you can only move one space. They're gonna try to eliminate the rest of us and box us in."

"Anything we can do?" Miyuki asked timidly.

"Probably not," the other player noted cheerfully.

"Aaah!"

"Oooh!"

"Eeee!"

With moments her remaining guardians were gone. Miyuki shifted back and forth, trying to evade the final defeat, but she knew it was futile. She got herself cornered, then the club president advanced.

"Checkmate," the club president purred, dressed as a bishop. She advanced on Miyuki and grabbed the corner of her robes, pulling them free.

"Eeek!' Miyuki squealed, revealed in her fairly plain bra and bunny print panties.

"Oh, that's adorable!" the Prez purred as she nuzzled Miyuki's neck.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki yelped at the taller woman ran her hands across her breasts then bit her neck gently.

"To the victor, the spoils, Miyuki," the Prez purred.

"Miyuki? Miyuki? MIYUKI!"

"Ack!" Miyuki jerked up, realizing she had fallen asleep at her desk.

The teacher looked amused. "You must have had a pleasant dream, I'd almost think you were moaning," she teased.

"Sorry, ma'am," Miyuki blushed furiously.

"See me after class," the teacher said with a smirk.

After class and a lecture from the teacher where she quite embarrassingly tried to get details of Miyuki's dream, she headed down the hall. Annoyingly she couldn't remember much, other that being stripped, somehow.

Passing by a notice board Miyuki saw a interesting notice. 'Chess club looking for members! Everyone welcome!' Well, she needed to join a club and that sounded sort of normal...

Never the En

Notes: Yeah, yeah, this was also in the Miyuki anime, just in the Mirror World. Thought it would be fun to do in the 'real' world, sorta. Sorta inspired by music from the musical Chess, esp One Night in Bangkok by Murray Head.

"I don't see you guys making the kind of mates I'm contemplating."

"I'd let you watch, I would invite you, but the queens we use would not excite you."

I WISH I had been able to work either line in. Heh. Maybe next time.


End file.
